The Den
"Always Warm and Cozy." Formerly The Dumptruck. ''DO NOT ALTER WITHOUT CONSULTING L0LSmilyface. there is a template of exactly everything currently on here and we aren't afraid to wipe all the text and put it back to how it was. THIS IS SRS BSNS. '' A little bit about The Den Formerly known as The Dumptruck. There are a lot of random people in The Den, but that's alright. E eryone gets along for the most part, unless you act like a "jerk". Most people are open in The Den, and if not, I don't know what to tell you. Overall, The Den is a great place. In The Den, there are many random parties and what have you. But just stay out of Smily's (L0LSmiyface) corner and her tree and you'll be fine. Also, don't freak out over what Spoon (DarkSpoon) and jjj (jjj_9) say. It's normal for them to be random, and weird. I shall only warn you about one regular. Rise (RiseAgainstFan27). He is, usually nice, but can be cruel, only if you are first though. So if you come into The Den acting stuck-up or something, he'll will set you straight, no doubt about it. We have a lot of creativity in The Den. Many people write stories and draw. Just ask to see anything of their's, and they might just let you see it. Well, that's really all there is to The Den. This may get updated, and it may not, so that's it. *Updated by DarkSpoon '''6/2/2011 2:42 AM Note:Penis...spoons girth is 5.15 i think >.< (Spoon: Noooo my penis is 7.5 inches and my girth is 5.45 >.>) Room Owner '''Dr_G_Sto: Rarely on. A fair mod, who allows quite a bit to slide. Though one of his downsides is to let things go too far. His only other downside is that he is hardly ever on. But past these two things you have a great mod, who often relates to the chatters and talks to them, filling them with his hot juicy knowledge. He is also a Dumptruck Veteran, and became a mod faster than anyone I have ever seen. Also is believed to be older than time. Regulars of The Den Keep6: The One and only Keep6 from the Stompdown Killaz, he often spends his down time in The Den, mainly when he's having a rough day or having troubles with the fam. Keep is a bit of a troll, but you get used to his odd dark sense of humor. Keep is very commonly known for his 'Well we're not supposed to f*** pigs, but that didn't stop me' quote. Keep tends to like to write small wiki's on himself, generally without the permission of the wiki owner, but again, he's a vandal... what did you expect? Keep is also know for his unique form of cussing someone out, generally leaving them in a ball of rage for some mod to deal with. Keep very often trolls jjj_9 with links to pictures of donkey penises and is currently in an on going argument with RiseAgainstFan27. Keep uses the emote >.> very often and avoids the censors by generally putting a forward slash in the word; a reference to how much time he spends on 4chan. A very common recommendation of other regs is to never got to Keep's links because they are very often unsafe and scarring. Staticman: The awesome australian of the den, mate! Tends to be a grammar nazi sometimes, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty swell fellow. L0LSmilyface: A quite popular den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, alot... In a band called JJJ With a Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree! WW2whiz: No entry for this user yet. Delphinapterus18: Very popular den regular, friends with everyone, enemies with noone. Always involved in den activities, even when she isnt here. 1firephoenix2: No entry for this user yet. Tecake1997: Sweetheart of the den. Shes nice to everyone, shes on slightly less than most den regulars though. Also she's pretty smart. Corando: Funny, sarcastic user. He can be occasionally perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! An all round fun guy. xXKeyMaster27xX: Likes to think of himself as "The Jr. Mod of The Den". He tends to correct people occasionally and try to get them to follow guidelines, though sometimes to the point of trolling. He does grow on you though. Z3R0Xrix: The pimp of the den, he often takes breaks away from the den, but almost always comes back within a week or two. Pretty funny, and out-going, he is a great member of the den society. Is also married to many den reglars, like jjj, cloud, and smily. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called JJJ With a Spoonful of Smiles. jjj_9: Not a sex machine, but getting there. He turned a straight girl lesbian, with the blink of an eye. In a band called JJJ With a Spoonful of Smiles. Mickymouse55: No entry for this user yet. Gillmill5: Gilly, sometimes hes a mod-wannabe, and other times hes with all the other fun users, really switches back and forth. Not too bad of a person to talk to, if you're ever lonely in the den though. Is also known for his quote: "Dey in love, man." Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. XD But thats ok, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Kuin34: Quite funny den user. Doesn't necesarily talk often, cause WoW stole his soul, but he almost always has something funny to say. He is quite famous for adding random funny comments out of nowhere. aryaelvinsword: The roleplayer of the den. This girl is always roleplaying, sometimes to the point of annoyance. Often mean, but its roleplay and isn't taken seriously. Obsessed with zombies. CaptianIcarus: Used to be on mostly everyday, but left for a few things.Is also a "Jr. Mod" and is easy to get along with. brightlance2: BRIGHT LIGHT! Is a great person, and has a great sense of humor. If you dont get along with him, I think you might have a small problem. Seraph6886: Seraph is an awesome/creative regular of the den. She is loved by mostly everyone. And loves jello :). But dont steal her jello, for it belongs to her. youtubefan: Now known as RiseAgainstFan27. Usually nice, unless you come into the den acting like a smartass. It is easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. (Written by Smily, dont change this rise:( ) [ leave it like it is:/, or there will be hell to come:)] Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart, and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confused the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in the den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Common but Not Regs Yet Jardog00: No entry for this user yet. DarkRainyKnight: Is usually in the Den, and if not, somewhere else. He can get on your nerves when he's "hyper" but thats just dark. :) When in the Den, he is loud, and usually always involved in chat. Unwanted Regs devin1997: Full of shit. Tried to hit on every girl in the den, only to fail every time. Doesnt really have any sort of positive out look. bloogut: An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with pokemon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. sensiman123: No entry for this user yet. Rules and Regulations Don't troll. just... just no. No spam. spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. 90% of all topics must include sex, drugs, or violence, or the chat will die. Literally. Keep roleplaying to a minimum... Seriously... If you grow cat ears and threaten to shoot me over the internet, then I'll just know deep inside you'll be forever alone. All brides and girlfriends must be given away by DarkSpoon... It is required. (It is not required.) Smily declares Spoon as hers , and that is final. :) Den Den Den Den